


Prince of Meinir

by tremblingstockings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, male omorashi, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremblingstockings/pseuds/tremblingstockings
Summary: Prince Gabriel is out and about with his assistant and as carefree as usual.





	Prince of Meinir

**Author's Note:**

> Same universe as the Meiyadd story.  
> Might add more to this.

The sun beamed down on Prince Gabriel in the high peak of the early autumn day. It was still beautifully warm out, thus, for the third time in the day his “training”, with Brendon was spent out adventuring, far from the eyes of the castle, far from the worries of the world. 

Brendon looked over at him, amused. Brendon was the castle’s housekeeper, but he was also supposed to look after the prince in his activities, for the young prince was always rather reckless and Brendon had proven himself to the king and queen as very mature and well mannered even in his youth: the perfect teacher for a boy like Gabriel.  
He combed through his black hair carefully, feeling that only a few strands had fallen out of place, and his coal-black eyes still displayed careful watch of the prince.  
Prince Gabriel remained off in his own world. His strawberry-blond hair was curly and stiff with sweat, and the rosy blush from the sun on his skin brought out the glassy light green of his eyes. 

He remained staring off to the water for a few moments before he sighed and muttered, “What a day. Why can’t every day be like this?” 

Brendon smiled, remembering their youth. “It’s definitely not like it used to be,” he agreed. 

Brendon was the son of a family friend, and therefore the two had interacted a lot growing up. They had a bond that many of the prince’s "friends” would never truly know. 

Gabriel nodded and sighed. He and Brendon were already men in their twenties, but that didn’t stop Gabriel from being aloof and needing consistent social rescuing by Brendon.

Because of Gabriel’s age, he had already had his parents try again and again to marry him off. Again and again, Gabriel managed to avoid it with some ridiculous antic. And, already, he’d needed to study book after book for upcoming leadership affairs. Brendon was of great help, but it couldn’t put a passion in Gabriel. Gabriel’s mind never seemed to be anywhere near the castle.

He groaned at the thought of going back to study. Another issue he had felt come on were his bladder’s signals, which he had put off in all of the day’s fun. 

He sighed and then looked to Brendon, wincing.

“What is it, Prince Gabriel?” 

Gabriel snorted. “Again with ’Prince Gabriel’… You still struggle to stop playing the part huh? Anyway… I uh… Need to piss…” 

Gabriel cleared his throat after that. He knew “piss” wasn’t a very sophisticated word but he wouldn’t be caught dead saying anything that sounded lesser and childish. 

Brendon pondered to himself and then suggested, “In that case why don’t we start heading back?” 

“But that wouldn’t be fair,” Gabriel responded, furrowing his brows. 

“Why is that?” 

“Cause you have to as well,” Gabriel said. He had caught moments of discomfort that Brendon thought was kept well hidden. It seemed they just couldn’t hide anything from each other after years of familiarity. 

Brendon bit his lip at that and then sighed. 

“Your comfort is far more important. Come, I’ll bring the horse they lent us for you.” 

“Ah that’s right, we got here on horseback… Say, do you remember the last time I rode horseback when I had to piss?” 

A blush broke out on Brendon’s face, making Gabriel smirk. It was fun to embarrass him, even when it was just secondhand embarrassment.

“W-what do you suggest?” Brendon stammered, trying to push the memory out of his head.

“We could just… Go here,” Gabriel, answered, calmly. 

“B-but… This isn’t like when we were kids…!” Brendon hissed nervously, keeping his voice low. “Your image is very important at this age! Imagine the public response if someone caught you exposing yourself…!” 

“You go first then.” 

Brendon’s blush deepened. “Wh-”

“Come on. My image is _very important_ so it would be an honorable sacrifice to go first. And we don’t want the housekeeper of all people to wet himself after all,” Gabriel prodded.

Brendon grumbled and turned away from him but Gabriel still managed to sneak a quick glance to Brendon’s manhood. 

“Not bad,” he muttered.

“You’re such a pervert!”

"Don’t act like you aren’t curious about mine,” he quipped. 

“I’m only doing this so as to not inconvenience you later. Get your head out of the gutter…!” 

With that, he eventually relaxed himself and sighed. He refused to open his eyes and look at Gabriel’s smirking face as he relieved himself with a steady stream against the tree they were near.

A slight hint of a blush broke out on Gabriel’s face as he heard his servant’s stream thunder down to the ground and remembered the size of his manhood on top of that but he decided to brush it off as nothing and knew he could easily play it off as the heat of the day. When Brendon had finally finished, he sighed, half from relief and half from being overwhelmed by such a ridiculous order. He was grateful no one had spotted them. 

Brendon couldn’t believe what he was about to utter. He sighed and mumbled, “Your turn.” 

Gabriel nodded and then backed up. His member was practically twitching from excitement at the thought of the stunt he’d pull and the release he needed. He leaned back against the tree, well enough away from Brendon’s puddle that was still absorbing into the ground. He then closed his eyes and began to relax his bladder right then and there.

A tiny smirk showed on Gabriel’s calm face as Brendon turned pale. Brendon stared down at the crotch of Gabriel’s dark red pants, which were now forming a dark and quickly-spreading patch of urine, warming the young prince’s thighs as the day began to cool. If that wasn’t indecent enough, the fabric glistened in a way that very well outlined Gabriel’s manhood. The fabric also was not discreet at all with the sound of him forcefully peeing and soaking himself. 

Brendon couldn’t help but stammer, flustered, “Y-you…! You…!” 

Gabriel chuckled quietly to himself. 

“You didn’t want me to whip it out,” he countered with a smirk. 

“That doesn’t mean you should-!”

“Hey!” Gabriel interrupted sternly, “Careful not to be too loud. _Imagine_ what this would do to my image…"  
Brendon sighed, exasperated, and ran his fingers through his hair. This wasn’t the first time Gabriel had wet himself in his care, but to do so on purpose was a new stunt. 

"You’ve always been such a brat,” he huffed.

“And you’ve always been such a prude,” Gabriel retorted.

Brendon could hardly take him seriously with the large patch on Gabriel’s pants already spilling down to his feet as Gabriel talked. He choked back a smirk and muttered, 

“Disgusting…”

Gabriel opened one of his glassy green eyes, staring right at Brendon’s blushing face. 

“Oh yeah? Is that why you’re red as a cherry?” 

Brendon coughed and looked away. 

“Don’t tell me you think this is entertaining. Or is it… That I’m attractive…” Gabriel teased, stepping close to Brendon, making him back up from him towards the water. 

 

“In your dreams!” Brendon laughed in response, and with a swift turn and kick, he elegantly tripped the prince, making him flop clumsily into the river with a splash, earning  
Brendon a stunned but impressed expression from Gabriel in response. 

“How dare-!” 

“You must keep quiet…” He remarked, grinning through tight teeth. 

“You almost got caught. But thanks to me you weren’t, and, now your parents won’t see you like this. You’re welcome.” 

The prince smiled, impressed, he hadn’t thought that far ahead.

“Not bad. But I can’t have all the fun of this cold river.” He responded, and with that he grabbed Brendon’s pant leg and pulled him into the river with him.

Brendon yelped as he fell, making Gabriel laugh excitedly and Brendon quickly shot up and stood in the shallow water, grabbing his arms and gritting his teeth from the cold. 

“I didn’t know the water was this freezing.” 

“Of course not, you’re so careless.” Gabriel teased. 

“If we weren’t in public I’d dunk you.” Brendon scoffed. 

“Dunk me. I’ve been trying to challenge you all day.” 

The frustrating taunts Gabriel tossed as bait to Brendon were getting aggravating, and looking around he saw that there weren’t any passerby’s at the moment. He smirked and began to wrestle the prince in the water and the prince wrestled back. 

At one point Gabriel went for Brendon’s thigh to push him but he accidentally missed, and tapped Brendon’s manhood. What he felt caused him to quickly pull away and he backed up from him, still breathing heavily from all the action. What Gabriel had felt was that Brendon had grown hard in all the reckless playing. On it’s own this would be normal, but the water was much too cold for it to only be from the adrenaline. Gabriel’s face grew pink as he rubbed his palm with his thumb where he’d accidentally touched Brendon’s member. 

"Don’t tell me… This… Turned you on…” Gabriel muttered, half-jokingly, staring Brendon up and down. He was acting extremely calm and reserved about it, but his mind was flustered and full of questions. 

“Don’t be ridiculous…” Brendon laughed, standing now and holding out his hand to lift Gabriel up and out from the water. 

“If you’re asking about my personal regions we were just tense wrestling around. Why would you even be thinking… About my…” He trailed off when he noticed Gabriel was hard as well.

They stared at each other in silence, tension rising, and they looked each other in the eyes. They took in the sight of their clothes glistening and clinging to their bodies, and the blush of each other’s faces. 

One more move and they would have locked lips, but instead they quickly got out of the water, hearts racing and red-faced and they remained silent, shivering and crouched down by the tree near the river, struggling to allow themselves look at each other. 

They muttered at the same time, “How long have you…?” 

There was only more silence. 

Brendon cleared his throat and walked off to prepare a saddle on their horse that was tied a few meters away. All the while, Gabriel was quiet and stone faced, and continued rubbing his palm, slowly. 

Once the horse was prepared, Brendon mounted him, and helped Gabriel unto him as well. Gabriel shivered and leaned unto the back of Brendon, making his body grow warmer in the cold wind of the travel, and Gabriel snuck his hand near Brendon’s wrist, nervously. 

Brendon furrowed his brow, staring ahead, and grabbed his hand in return.


End file.
